


Pic Nic

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>una vecchia foto fa capolino da un cassetto. Mario ricorda una domenica con Marco, sicuramente una delle giornate più sfigate della loro vita... ma la ricorda con piacere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pic Nic

 

_immagine pubblicata da borussia-time su tumblr.com _

 

Monaco. Appartamento di Mario Götze. Regna il silenzio... Le prime luci dell'alba fanno capolino dalle tapparelle, non perfettamente chiuse, delle finestre. La camera da letto è la sola stanza occupata dell'appartamento. Il letto a due piazze lo è però solo in parte. Il lato sinistro del letto è vuoto, mentre il destro è occupato da Mario, ancora cullato da Morfeo nel mondo dei sogni... Dorme tranquillo, rilassato.

Il sole piano piano ma con decisione e prepotenza comincia a rischiarare la stanza, sempre di più, anche se questo non provoca alcuna reazione da parte del corpo di Mario. Sul comodino alla sua destra, c'è la sveglia. Sta segnando le 07:29 e dopo qualche secondo ecco scattare le 07:30. In altri giorni, a questo punto la sveglia comincerebbe a suonare... ad avvertire Mario che un'altra giornata deve iniziare... ma non questa mattina, non oggi, in quanto prima di andare a dormire Mario ha disattivato la suoneria. Oggi, domenica 22 settembre 2013, Mario non ha impegni, né calcistici, né extra e quindi ha deciso di godersi una giornata di riposo...

Passano ancora un paio d'ore e poi scatta quel qualcosa che “avverte” il corpo di Mario... comincia a muoversi, allunga le gambe e le braccia, stirandosi ed emettendo qualche sbadiglio... sa che è arrivato il momento di alzarsi, ma vorrebbe poltrire ancora un pò... afferra il cuscino, e se lo stringe al petto, si volta dall'altra parte del letto e cerca di riprendere a dormire... allunga una mano e tocca la zona accanto a lui, è fredda... ha dormito solo... ecco cos'è mancato per rendere questa giornata perfetta, sentire il respiro della persona amata accanto a lui, sfiorare la pelle del suo corpo, abbracciarlo, stringerlo a se e continuare a dormire, sentire il suo calore, i cuori che battono all'unisono..., invece che doversi accontentare di un semplice cuscino...

Apre controvoglia l'occhio destro... e poi il sinistro... anche se i fasci di luce che penetrano nella stanza dalle tapparelle, lo obbligano a richiuderli subito... Quindi allunga una mano e recupera il suo iPhone dal comodino. Poi si infila sotto le coperte in modo che la luce non continui a dargli fastidio... Controlla se sono arrivati dei messaggi... Non molti, ma raramente capita che nella notte qualcuno non pensi a lui... Non ci sono però messaggi di Marco e sospira...

Mario attiva la tastiera virtuale e comincia a digitare...

 _ **Mario:** _ _appena svegliato, ho la domenica libera... che facciamo?_

Quindi invia il messaggio... mentre scorre quelli arrivati e comincia a leggerli, anche se un pò controvoglia... ma sai, chissà... ci potrebbe essere la convocazione di Mister Löw per la partita dell'11 ottobre a Colonia con l'Irlanda... _it's not possible... troppo presto_ , ci potrebbe essere un messaggio da parte di Höness che gli comunica di avergli raddoppiato lo stipendio... _it's not possible... troppo tirchio_ , e ride mentre lo pensa..., ci potrebbe essere un messaggio di Ann che gli dice che si è alzata alle 5 della mattina per preparargli una deliziosa torta al cioccolato... _non sarebbe male... lei alle 5.... naaaaa, it's not possible... e poi mi vuoi forse tutto ciccia e brufoli?_ Ci potrebbe essere un messaggio di Pep che lo invita a casa sua per ripassare un pò di tattica... _it's not possible... Mister si prenda una pausa, oggi è giorno di riposo, abbiamo già giocato ieri_. Ci potrebbe essere un messaggio di Marco che gli dice quanto gli vuole bene, quanto sia importante la sua presenza nella sua vita e quanto sente la sua mancanza... _it could be possible... ma al momento non ci sono messaggi di Marco..._ e sospira...

Un segnale sonoro indica l'arrivo di un messaggio... _Marco_ pensa Mario, anche se poi si accorge di non averlo solo pensato, ma di averlo sussurrato « _Marco_ », si passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore e sospira di nuovo...

 _ **Marco:** _ _io sono sveglio da un pò... non ho dormito bene stanotte... sono sempre disponibile per te Mario, qualsiasi cosa..._

A Mario comincia a mancare l'aria... E' vero che siamo ormai prossimi alla fine del mese di settembre, è vero che soprattutto la mattina presto ma anche la sera, per uscire bisogna infilarsi una maglia... ma ancora si fanno sentire gli effetti della stagione estiva, è caldo... e così il ciuffo seguito dalla testa di Mario fanno capolino da sotto le coperte... anzi a questo punto Mario decide di mettersi sopra di esse, sfidando i raggi di luce che hanno ormai completamente invaso la stanza... Qualche secondo per far si che gli occhi si abituino e poi si fionda di nuovo sull'iPhone... un altro messaggio per Marco.

 _ **Mario:** _ _hai sognato Mister Klopp mentre sta per divorarsi il quarto uomo di Napoli??? eh eh eh ;)_

 

 

__

_immagini pubblicate da marco-holic su tumblr.com _

 

Mario ha appena spedito il messaggio quando sente arrivarne un altro...

_**Marco:** _ _Sfida a FIFA? Un paio d'ore al telefono come fidanzatini innamorati? Gara di cucina a distanza? Facciamo a chi sputa più lontano? Ti racconto i 1.000 motivi per cui mi manchi e per cui non posso vivere senza di te o come stavo per baciare André? A te la scelta..._

 

__

_immagini pubblicate da sassyreus su tumblr.com _

 

Mario sta leggendo il messaggio... e sorride _sì, penso che una partita a FIFA potrebbe andare bene..._ e poi _io ti racconterei i miei 1.000 motivi per cui mi manchi Marco e per cui anche io non posso vivere senza di te_... e poi _ah, ha quasi baciato André..._ e appoggia l'iPhone sul letto, si avvicina al bordo e tocca i piedi per terra e poi continua a pensare _stava per baciare André_... e ride... mentre sta per alzarsi dal letto, realizza e dice a voce alta «BACIARE ANDRE'!!!»e si rifionda sull'iPhone... ma invece di digitare un altro messaggio chiama Marco... un paio di attimi di attesa e poi sente la sua voce...

«Ciao Mario, ti ci sono voluti ben 15 secondi... stai perdendo colpi...» e ride... «Marco, ma cos'è questa storia con Andrè? Lo stavi per baciare sul serio? Mi stai prendendo in giro?» la voce leggermente preoccupata... «no, no, tutto vero... Beh, diciamo che in quella situazione avrei potuto fargli di tutto... ma sono stato bravo, a parte mordicchiargli il lobo dell'orecchio e qualche bacio sul collo... è vero che le nostre labbra si sono ritrovate vicine, a meno di un centimetro, ma lo avrei messo in difficoltà più di quanto è effettivamente avvenuto, avessi proseguito» e continua a ridere... poi sentendo i silenzi di Mario aggiunge «è stata la sera che sono venuto da te Mario, quando sono scappato dall'hotel durante il ritiro con la nazionale» _**(Bad Luck)**_ e comincia a raccontargli nei minimi dettagli di come quella sera, lui e André, procedevano rasenti il muro verso il pianerottolo, scendendo il quale si arrivava alla reception. Di come Andrè lo abbia tamponato facendolo cadere, con lui sopra... e di come sentendo le voci di qualcuno che saliva le scale siano entrati di corsa dentro la prima cabina libera nei bagni del piano. Marco si ferma un attimo, poi smette di ridere e serio chiede a Mario «sicuro che vuoi sapere cosa è successo dopo? Sei proprio sicuro???» e Mario non ci pensa due volte e gli risponde subito un pò stizzito «certo che lo voglio sapere, tu vai in giro a fare il galletto con gli altri, poi facciamo i con...» si blocca... _Mario, che stai dicendo... tu sei fidanzato con Ann... tu e Marco siete solo amici, se lui vuole divertirsi con André a te cosa cambia?_ Marco si intromette «tutto ok Mario?» e l'amico, _cambia..._ dopo aver emesso un lungo sospiro «sì, sì, non è che devi darmi spiegazioni di quello che fai... E' solo che non pensavo che avresti osato tanto...» «dai Mario, geloso? Tranquillo, è stato solo uno scherzo, ma sei geloso, mi piace!!! Magari la prossima volta che dormiamo insieme dovrai barricare ben bene il tuo lato perchè potrei anche invaderti e non fare prigionieri» e ride... Mario si associa alla risata dell'amico e poi «dai raccontami tutto, sono maggiorenne». Nei minuti successivi, Mario sta in religioso silenzio ad ascoltare Marco, di come abbia convinto André a mettersi a sedere sulla tazza, con pantaloncini e slip abbassati, di come lo abbia messo in difficoltà mentre André cercava una spiegazione plausibile da dare a Mister Löw circa la sua presenza lì nel bagno del piano e non in quello di camera sua e di come abbiano tirato tutti e due un sospiro di sollievo quando il Mister li ha finalmente lasciati soli...

A questo punto Marco consiglia a Mario di mettersi seduto... ed aggiunge «si pregano i bambini di andare a letto, le persone facilmente impressionabili possono cambiare canale, chi è in astinenza può cercarsi qualche luogo appartato e Mario Götze è sempre sicuro di voler sentire il resto???» ride Marco... «dai Marco, non vedo cosa ci sia da ridere... non lasciarmi sulle spine, finisci di raccontare... qui ci sono solo io, non sono più un bambino, non sono facilmente impressionabile e non sono in astinenza...» e a questo punto è lui che si mette a ridere... «ok, allora tieniti forte...» e Marco comincia a raccontare il pezzo “hot” dell'avventura con André nei bagni del hotel... e se potesse vedere la faccia di Mario... bocca aperta, quasi in apnea, non sembra respirare... non esce alcun suono... dopo qualche minuto, in cui Marco oltre a raccontare ha cercato di immedesimarsi di nuovo nel ruolo, lasciandosi scappare pure qualche gemito, termina il racconto... «Mario? Sei sempre lì? Tutto ok?» «sì Marco, sono qui... certo che, insomma...» non sa bene neanche lui cosa dire, non pensava Marco sarebbe arrivato a tanto... «quel povero André, lo scherzo è stato pesante...» e Marco, «sì Mario, in effetti anche se poi ci abbiamo riso su mi sono pentito, ad un certo punto si era bloccato, è rimasto immobile, come terrorizzato... Io e André siamo ottimi amici e quindi fortunatamente l'episodio non ha avuto strascichi...» dice Marco serio, ma poi aggiunge «però avresti dovuto vederlo... impressionante...» e ride... di nuovo serio «non so neanche io cosa mi sia preso in quei minuti, anche perché André non se lo meritava, mi ha aiutato, pur sapendo cosa rischiava... E lo ha fatto per me, perchè io potessi venire da te Mario.» Mario sta per dire qualcosa ma Marco lo interrompe... «naturalmente quello che ti ho detto rimane tra di noi, ad André ho promesso che non lo avrei raccontato a nessuno...», «non lo avrei raccontato... che bastardo che sono, non ho neanche mantenuto la promessa.» Mario, dopo tante risate, sente dell'amarezza nella voce del suo biondo amico, «dai Marco, non è successo nulla, lo sai che tra di noi non ci sono segreti, lo sai che non ti tradirei mai, lo sai che tutto quello che diciamo e facciamo tra di noi rimane tra di noi...» e poi «è vero, forse avresti fatto meglio a non raccontarmi nulla... ma sono comunque io che ho insistito e sono contento che tu lo abbia fatto, mi piace sapere che tra noi ci possiamo confidare senza problemi, possiamo parlare di qualsiasi cosa.» Quindi Mario cerca di alleggerire la tensione... «forse la prossima volta che verrai a dormire qui a casa mia sarà meglio che ti prepari il divano...» ride... e continua «sai? Ho chiesto a Toni di dividere la stanza con me, al prossimo raduno della nazionale... almeno finchè non riuscirai a controllare i tuoi ormoni...» Mario si ferma un secondo a riflettere, non sente nulla dalla parte di Marco, _forse non era proprio il discorso da fare..._ «Marco?» e il biondo amico con un filo di voce « _sì Mario... Davvero hai chiesto a Toni di dividere la stanza con te???_ » la voce di Marco è calma, ma Mario lo conosce troppo bene per non capire che purtroppo non l'ha presa bene... Mario voleva solo scherzare, ma lo scherzo è venuto male... «Marco, scusami, non ho chiesto nulla a Toni... è vero che lui me lo ha proposto, più di una volta, ma ho sempre rifiutato perchè io la stanza la voglio dividere solo con te, cercavo solo di alleggerire la tensione...» Mario sente Marco sospirare a lungo, più volte, un sospiro dietro l'altro «tutto ok Marco?» e l'amico «sì Mario, è stato solo un attimo di smarrimento, mi è sembrato di rivivere un dejà vù... ormai desidero così tanto poterti riabbracciare, poter stare con te, solo con te, che ho il terrore che da qui alla prossima occasione possa capitare qualcosa che butti tutto all'aria...» poi la voce di Marco si tranquillizza e riprende piano piano, il suo tono naturale e quindi conclude «ci becchiamo online tra un'oretta? Così ti lascio il tempo di farti la doccia e di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti» e Mario che annuendo gli risponde «ok biondo, a tra poco.»

Mario si trascina fuori dalla camera da letto, e mentre si dirige verso il bagno, lascia per strada vari indumenti, fino a quando arrivato verso la doccia, si sfila gli slip e, nudo, si mette sotto un getto di acqua tiepida... _cosa c'è di meglio di una doccia la mattina appena alzati..._ rimane appoggiato al muro del bagno, le piastrelle che lo ricoprono lo rendono liscio e non fastidioso al contatto con la pelle della schiena di Mario. Rimane in quella posizione per diversi minuti, con l'acqua che gli scivola lungo il corpo, la sua testa rivolta verso l'alto, come se volesse bere da quel getto, ma movimenti automatici della bocca fanno fuoriuscire l'acqua, come una delle tante fontanelle presenti nel parco.

 _Voglio rimanere qui sotto fino a stasera..._ pensa Mario mentre sta uscendo dalla doccia, si infila le ciabatte ai piedi, prende un asciugamano grande e se lo arrotola intorno la vita. Poi recupera il phon dal mobiletto accanto al lavandino e si asciuga i capelli... Esce dal bagno, torna in camera da letto e si posiziona davanto allo specchio... si ferma per alcuni secondi, squadrandosi dall'alto verso il basso e viceversa... si porta le mani al ventre... _la tartaruga che ha Marco non la potrò mai avere... ho messo su qualche altro chilo???_ si chiede un preoccupato Mario... recupera l'iPhone da sopra il letto e dopo aver digitato un messaggino lo invia

 _**Mario:** _ _onestamente Marco... ma sono grasso???_

 

 

__

_immagine pubblicata da ilovemariogotzemg19 su tumblr.com _

Passano solo pochi secondi ed arriva una chiamata... «Marco, scusami...» esordisce Mario mentre il suo biondo amico «non dirmi che sei davanti allo specchio in camera tua...» e interpretando il silenzio di Mario come un sì, prosegue «la prossima volta che vengo da te, lo smonto e lo faccio sparire...» sorride Marco e dice «certo spero che tu riprenda a giocare quanto prima, perchè ogni volta che vedo le tue foto in tribuna con Ann... hai sempre qualcosa da mangiare in bocca», poi però ha subito un pensiero carino nei confronti del suo giovane amico «Mario, sto scherzando... Non sei grasso, non farti venire idee strane, non dare retta a chi te lo dice, e lascia perdere quello specchio...» poi insiste «hai una struttura fisica diversa dalla mia e quindi potrai rischiare di mettere su qualche chilo il giorno che smetterai di giocare a pallone... considerato che hai appena 21 anni... ne passerà di tempo, ma anche in quel caso, tranquillo... basterà continuare a fare attività fisica e noi ne faremo di attività e ne faremo tanta, non pensare di poterti liberare di me così facilmente... ok? Non ti devi preoccupare...» «Ok Marco, grazie... non voglio liberarmi di te, lo sai» e sorride pensando a tutti i momenti belli che hanno passato insieme ed a tutti quelli che vivranno in futuro. «Lo so Mario, lo so... era solo per dire... ma quindi, adesso che hai ripreso ad allenarti, quando giocherai di nuovo?» gli chiede Marco e Mario gli risponde subito «magari qualche minuto in coppa contro l'Hannover... però come sai Pep non si sbilancia mai, immagino che farà un pò di turn-over e quindi dovrei giocare anche io, spero...» poi aggiunge, «e tu Marco come stai? Ti fa ancora male la coscia?» «Ho un dolore Mario, faccio fatica a camminare, anche se sicuramente meglio oggi di ieri, il dottore ha detto comunque di non preoccuparmi e che secondo lui per martedi sarò pronto per giocare in coppa contro il Monaco 1860, io la vedo dura, ma lui dice che con questo tipo di contusioni i miglioramenti sono improvvisi, si risolve tutto in fretta.» « _Mario?_ » Marco chiama il suo amico con un filo di voce... «cosa Marco?» gli risponde subito... «Lunedi pomeriggio partiamo per Monaco in autobus, per la sera non posso sicuramente... lo sai com'è fatto Klopp... però... per martedi sera, dopo la partita, posso fare un salto da te?» «Ci era sfuggito completamente di mente, Marco... certo che puoi, anzi devi venire e rimani pure a dormire qui, ok? Vengo allo stadio a vedere la partita e poi ti aspetto con la macchina appena fuori dalla zona degli spogliatoi» e Marco «penso che si possa fare, poi chissà, magari riesco a rimanere anche mercoledi, così vengo a vederti giocare, dormo da te e giovedi mattina prendo l'aereo per Dortmund, non credo che il Mister avrà nulla in contrario... ma che bello, mi si è improvvisamente illuminata la giornata Mario... grazie!!!» e Mario, sorridente e felice di sentire il suo amico così su di giri... «grazie a te Marco, adesso vado a fare colazione, ci si becca online tra una mezzoretta, ok?» «ok Mario, ti abbraccio forte, forte, forte, forte...» e ride mentre conclude la telefonata.

 

 

_immagine pubblicata da jcbally su tumblr.com _

 

Mario si prende cinque minuti di tempo per infilarsi un paio di pantaloncini, che indossa immancabilmente a vita bassa, poi una maglietta e le solite ciabatte. Vorrebbe mettere a posto la camera più tardi, ma in uno slancio di generosità provvede pure a rifare il letto. Apre la finestra della camera per fare cambiare aria, prende l'iPhone con se e poi uscito chiude la porta e si avvia verso la cucina.

Mette a scaldare del latte, intanto prepara la tazza, cerca lo zucchero di canna... ne trova appena un cucchiaino... _mannaggia... sono un pò di giorni che sapevo di doverlo ricomprare... me lo dovrò segnare._ Si avvicina al mobile su cui poggia un piccolo televisore da 32 pollici, apre i vari cassetti alla ricerca di un pezzo di carta... _Possibile che non si trovi mai nulla quando serve?_ Mario comincia a perdere la pazienza e sta pure pensando a qualche piano alternativo... _prendere nota su un pezzo di carta igienica?_ Scarta subito l'idea... proprio mentre recupera un piccolo blocco notes. _Chissà da quanto tempo era lì sotto tra le varie cianfrusaglie, prima o poi mi dovrò decidere a fare un pò di pulizia._ Ma a questo punto, tra le varie cianfrusaglie, c'è qualcos'altro che attira la sua attenzione, qualcosa che era rimasta lì sepolta per mesi... una foto. Mario la prende, si avvicina ai fornelli per spengere il latte prima che diventi panna, poi notando che è bollente si siede alla tavola per aspettare che si freddi un pò. Appoggia la foto sulla tavola e la guarda... la prende per i bordi con le dita, sorride... alcuni flashback gli attraversano la mente... «vado a mettere la birra al fresco...» «stai attento a...» «ah ah ah ah, ma guardati come sei ridotto...» «ah, sì??? Eccoti servito...» «Ma sei sicuro che si monti così?» «Ne è rimasta solo una...» «ma il letto non è neanche ad una piazza...» «offriamo riservatezza» «abbiamo una serie di gadget che potrebbero interessarvi» _quanti ricordi... che giornata... una delle più sfigate della sua vita, sicuro... ma anche la più bella, la più emozionante... il nostro primo “appuntamento”_.

Scattata con l'iPhone e senza l'aiuto di nessuno, si vedono le teste di Marco e Mario, vicine, vicine per riuscire a farle entrare tutte e due nella foto. I due amici sono seduti sull'erba, hanno un grande plaid con il quale si stanno coprendo, sono bagnati fradici, ma stanno ridendo... sono felici. Mario gira la foto e dietro c'è una frase: “ _ **giugno 2012, finalmente insieme**_ ”.

 

 

 

_immagine pubblicata su www.picstopin.com _

 

Una domenica mattina di giugno dello scorso anno. La stagione calcistica 2011-12 è terminata da poco, il Borussia Dortmund ha vinto per il secondo anno di fila la Bundesliga, tanti i festeggiamenti... tanta la gioia di Mario e dei suoi compagni, ma quest'anno per Mario c'è una gioia in più, Marco... il _suo_ Marco si è appena trasferito da Mönchengladbach, il Borussia Dortmund lo ha acquistato per poco più di 17 milioni di euro. Una grande soddisfazione anche per Marco, che ragazzino era stato scartato dalla squadra della sua città ma che dopo aver militato nel Rot Weiss Ahlen e soprattutto nel Borussia Mönchengladbach dove è letteralmente esploso nella stagione 2011-12, ottenendo il riconoscimento di miglior giocatore della Bundesliga, può tornare a Dortmund a testa alta, felice anche lui di poter giocare con Mario... Un sogno che è diventato realtà...

Mario si trova davanti alla porta dell'appartamento di Marco, sono quasi le 8. E' una bella giornata di sole, _la giornata ideale per un pic nic,_ pensa Mario attaccandosi al campanello... _Marco starà sicuramente dormendo..._ tenendo premuto il campanello... insiste... preme ancora, poi bussa alla porta chiamando «Marco? Apri!!! Marco!!!» si ferma un attimo e poi suona di nuovo... e continua a bussare... Dopo qualche istante sente dei passi dietro di lui ed una voce maschile «ti ci vorrà ben altro per svegliarlo» Mario si gira e vede quelli che presumibilmente sono i genitori di Marco... lo guardano e sorridono... e poi si presentano «ciao, noi siamo i genitori di Marco, tu dovresti essere Mario, vero?» e Mario allunga la mano per salutarli, sorridendo dice «sì, sono io, piacere» e poi cercando di scusarsi per i modi un pò ortodossi usati per richiamare l'attenzione di Marco, ma non fa in tempo perchè si sentono alcuni giri della chiave nella toppa e la porta si apre...

Ecco comparire sull'uscio Marco, in slip e maglietta, i capelli tutti spettinati, gli occhi mezzi chiusi, cercando di ripararsi, con le mani, dalla luce del sole... «chi è? Che è tutto questo casino... che è successo? Sta andando a fuoco il quartiere? Ci stanno invadendo gli alieni? Sta cadendo un meteorite?» passandosi la mano sinistra tra i capelli cercando di sistemarseli un pò. Poi quando riesce a mettere a fuoco dice «Mario, sei tu?» Mario fa cenno di sì con la testa e Marco, rientra un secondo in casa e poco dopo se ne esce con qualcosa in mano, fa segno a Mario di aprire il palmo della sua e gli lascia un piccolo oggetto metallico, «l'ho fatta fare ieri, eccoti la chiave di casa, così la prossima volta non cercherai di buttare giù la porta» dice sorridendo, quindi gli si getta al collo, lo abbraccia forte forte e lo bacia sulla guancia... Mario sta diventando rosso, raschia la gola e poi con il movimento degli occhi cerca di far capire a Marco che non sono soli... ma Marco continua a stringerlo a se, con gli occhi chiusi, guancia a guancia, sussurrandogli _«non sai quanto ho aspettato questo momento»_ e lo bacia di nuovo... Mario allora raschia la gola un pò più forte e gli dà dei colpetti ai fianchi con le mani per cercare di attirare la sua attenzione... A questo punto Marco alza lo sguardo dietro a Mario, «ma, pa, anche voi?» staccandosi dall'abbraccio con Mario, quindi grattandosi la nuca... «come mai tutte queste attenzioni? Mi sono dimenticato di qualcosa?» e Mario senza attendere oltre «sì, la nostra uscita...» mentre i genitori di Marco provano timidamente ad aggiungere «eravamo passati per aiutarti a sistemare un pò la casa dopo il trasloco». Marco si dà un colpetto alla testa... «vero ma, pa, grazie...» mentre Mario alza le mani, le agita e rivolto verso Marco... «ehi, ehi, guarda qua, ci sono anche io... dai preparati che siamo in ritardo» e Marco «ritardo per cosa?» mentre Mario spazientito «come per cosa, per la nostra uscita...» Marco sempre più in confusione... «che uscita? Ma quando l'abbiamo decisa?» e Mario prendendo sottobraccio il suo biondo amico gli risponde «l'ho decisa io stanotte...» e ride... mentre sente pure i genitori di Marco ridere e commentare sottovoce tra di loro, mentre lui spinge l'amico in casa... Marco cerca di bofonchiare qualcosa... «sono stanco Mario... sono andato a letto tardi...» e cerca di dirigersi di nuovo verso la camera da letto. Intanto anche i genitori di Marco sono entrati in casa, richiudendo la porta dietro di loro. Mario blocca il suo amico, e sempre tenendolo sottobraccio lo porta in bagno... «adesso ti fai una bella doccia e poi partiamo...» Marco cerca di protestare, ma Mario non vuole sentire ragioni «su, su, non fare storie» i due amici entrano in bagno e Mario fa sedere Marco sulla tavoletta del w.c. e poi afferra la sua maglietta cercando di sfilargliela... ma Marco prende la mani di Mario, le blocca, si alza in piedi e gli dice sorridendo «ok Mario, hai vinto tu... faccio da solo, grazie, però prima vieni qui...» Mario si avvicina e Marco lo abbraccia di nuovo... « _ho bisogno di coccole..._ » gli sussurra all'orecchio sorridendo. Mario però, nonostante gradisca tutte le attenzioni del suo biondo amico e staccandosi controvoglia dal suo abbraccio, gli ripete che sono in ritardo, così Marco riprende a spogliarsi, lamentandosi... e si infila sotto la doccia, mentre Mario lo aspetta seduto sulla tavoletta del w.c., continuando a parlargli... Dopo una decina di minuti ecco un Marco nuovo uscire dal box doccia, completamente sveglio, allegro, scherzoso, pieno di voglia di fare... Si passa le mani tra i capelli e si guarda allo specchio, poi chiede a Mario «potresti passarmi l'asciugamano per favore?» Mario si gira dietro di se, afferra quello più grande che vede, sulla mensola dietro la porta e lo lancia verso il suo amico, che al volo lo prende e se lo mette intorno alla vita... poi chiede ancora «non è che andresti a prendermi un paio di slip in camera e poi già che ci sei, sulla poltrona accanto al letto ci sono pantaloncini e maglietta... e cappellino...» e ride... mentre Mario si associa alla sua risata e prima di uscire dal bagno, rivolto verso Marco «bisogno di qualcos'altro??? Ti preparo la colazione?» Marco gira il viso verso la porta, il suo amico appoggiato con la schiena allo stipite della porta... «lo faresti davvero?» un emozionato Marco gli chiede... e Mario, «veramente scherzavo, ma ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine» ed esce ridendo... Ritorna dopo un minuto lasciandogli sul bordo del lavandino gli indumenti richiesti e uscendo di nuovo diretto verso la cucina. Marco terminato di asciugarsi i capelli, si toglie l'asciugamano e si veste... Esce dal bagno e ad occhi chiusi segue la scia lasciata dall'aroma del caffè ed arriva in cucina, proprio mentre i suoi genitori e Mario stanno seduti a tavola sorseggiandolo... Accanto a Mario c'è una tazza, con il caffè latte caldo, ma non bollente... alcune fette biscottate già spalmate di marmellata, un tovagliolo, un coltello, un cucchiaino e lo zucchero... Mario sta raccontando alcuni momenti chiave della stagione vincente del Borussia Dortmund appena passata, poi sente avvicinarsi l'amico, si gira e guardando Marco negli occhi gli chiede «due cucchiaini?» e Marco gli fa l'occhiolino ed il segno con il pollice in alto... poi guarda la tavola dove fa bella figura la sua colazione... mentre si sta mettendo a sedere, si gira verso Mario, i loro sguardi si incrociano, e sorridono... senza dire nulla.

Nei minuti successivi Mario cerca di mettere fretta a Marco, ogni tanto allunga una mano sotto la tavola toccandogli la coscia per attirare la sua attenzione e poi gli fa segno di sbrigarsi...

Dieci minuti dopo i due ragazzi sono pronti a partire... Marco sta parlando con i suoi genitori, dicendogli che possono rimanere se vogliono, che lui, dopo aver chiesto a Mario dato che l'uscita l'ha organizzata lui, sarebbe tornato il giorno seguente. Mario intanto continua ad afferrargli il braccio ed a tirarlo via, sussurrandogli « _ma l'hai nascosta bene la tua collezione di riviste porno???_ » Marco si gira verso il suo amico con gli occhi sbarrati... «non ho nessuna collezione...» ma Mario lo guarda ridendo ed aggiungendo «sì, sì... diciamo pure così» mentre i genitori di Mario avendo intuito il discorso dei due ragazzi cercano di trattenere le risate... Mario incurante continua «poi me la farai vedere, ci possiamo scambiare qualche numero... sempre che siano in perfette condizioni, ah e soprattutto non accetto quelli con le pagine appiccicate... e poi se ti va li possiamo consultare insieme...» Marco ormai diventato rosso paonazzo, i suoi genitori che non riescono più a trattenersi e si mettono a ridere... Marco abbassa lo sguardo e saluta «ciao ma, pa... grazie» Mario prima di uscire di casa trascinando Marco dietro di se, conclude «piacere di avervi conosciuto signori Reus...» mentre loro rispondono facendo un segno di saluto e poi abbracciandosi felici, mentre la madre commenta, «questo Mario è una forza della natura, lui e Marco stanno proprio bene insieme.»

Appena usciti di casa Mario si ferma e rivolto verso il suo amico gli dice «credo sarebbe meglio prendere la tua Rover, potrebbe fare comodo...» Marco annuisce però comincia ad essere impaziente, «ma allora, dove siamo diretti?» «tutto a suo tempo Marco,» gli risponde Mario e poi aggiunge «intanto aiutami a caricare nella tua macchina un pò di buste che ho riempito dietro l'angolo allo Spar, e poi la tenda...» Marco lo sguardo fisso verso Mario, «la tenda???» e poi facendo qualche smorfia con la bocca... «naaaaaaaaa, vuoi davvero dormire in tenda???» «certo che dormiremo in tenda... Quando eravamo piccoli, mio padre ci portava spesso in tenda... Comunque me l'ha prestata Fabian,» e Marco, cercando qualsiasi appiglio per boicottare il piano di Mario «ma la sai montare?» ed il suo amico gli risponde «ho visto Fabian montarla un sacco di volte, vedrai...» Marco e Mario terminano di riempire il portabagagli, quindi Marco lancia le chiavi a Mario e gli dice «a questo punto, dato che non mi vuoi dire dove siamo diretti, guida tu...» apre la portiera del passeggero, sale in macchina e si infila gli occhiali da sole e sistema la cintura di sicurezza, mentre Mario, tutto felice che il suo biondo amico gli permetta di guidare il Range Rover bicolore, si mette subito alla guida... Infila a sua volta gli occhiali da sole, sistema la sua cintura di sicurezza, poi controlla che sia tutto in ordine, gira la chiave, sente la potente melodia sprigionata dal motore e parte...

 

 

 

_immagine pubblicata su fussball.de _

I due amici prendono l'autostrada, si fermano poco dopo per fare il pieno al distributore e poi si rimettono in marcia. Marco è rilassato, seduto tranquillo sul sedile passeggero, mentre sta cercando una stazione radio che trasmetta un pò di musica di suo gradimento. Mario, lo sguardo fisso davanti a se, non c'è molto traffico, ma procedendo ad una velocità sostenuta deve per forza rimanere concentrato su quello che succede davanti a lui. Poi, notando come si stia prolungando il momento di silenzio tra loro due, comincia a parlare... «quando ero piccolo, mio padre ci portava in tenda in un posticino veramente carino, si trova dalle parti di Rheda-Wiedenbrück, sono circa 140 km. da Dortmund,» con la coda dell'occhio osserva Marco... che sta ancora armeggiando con la radio, si gira verso il suo amico e poi dice sorridendo «io e te da soli Mario, ma ci pensi?» Mario è felice, fa cenno di sì con la testa... e poi aggiunge «quante volte, io a Dortmund, tu a Mönchengladbach, abbiamo sognato una giornata come questa... questa notte ad un certo punto mi sono svegliato, non so perchè ma è il primo pensiero che avevo per la testa... e così ho voluto farti una sorpresa.» Marco allunga la mano sinistra, la passa dietro la testa di Mario e lo accarezza... «è stato un gesto veramente carino da parte tua, grazie, non avrei potuto chiedere un migliore benvenuto.» Mario sorride e si passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore, afferra ancora più saldamente il volante, appoggia la schiena al sedile, guida e sentendo le note di “Nothing Like Us” alla radio comincia a cantarla... Marco si gira, lo vede, sorride ed a sua volta si accoda all'amico e dopo un attimo ecco una Range Rover bicolore che sfreccia per l'autostrada, direzione Rheda-Wiedenbrück, Justin Bieber alla radio e Marco e Mario che stanno dando fondo alle loro doti canore, seguendo senza difficoltà la canzone... le parole le conoscono a memoria, quante volte l'hanno ascoltata... quante l'hanno cantata, così tante volte che alla fine è diventata la loro canzone... Mario si gira un attimo verso Marco, che continuando a cantare lo guarda divertito, Mario felice gli dice «Nothing Like Us», Marco fa cenno di sì con il capo, aggiungendo «nessuno è come noi due» e poi dopo aver fatto l'occhiolino, comincia a muoversi sul sedile come se invece che dentro la macchina si trovasse sul palco, al posto di Justin, cantando davanti a migliaia di fan urlanti il suo nome a squarciagola.

Ormai mancano pochi chilometri all'uscita dall'autostrada, quando Marco, poggia la mano sinistra sul braccio destro di Mario e gli dice allarmato «rallenta, guarda laggiù che fila, ci deve essere un incidente,» per poi imprecare battendo un pugno sul cruscotto «porca...», Mario allunga la mano destra per azionare le frecce di emergenza, poi preme, con il piede destro, progressivamente ma decisamente, sul pedale del freno che in poche decine di metri permette alla macchina di fermarsi... a distanza di sicurezza dalla macchina che li precede, guarda lo specchietto retrovisore per accertarsi che le macchine dietro lo abbiano visto... le frecce di emergenza azionate fanno tranquillizzare Mario... si volta verso Marco, gli poggia la mano destra sulla sua coscia sinistra, i due amici si guardano per un attimo senza dire nulla... poi Mario «speriamo sia cosa da poco...»

Un quarto d'ora dopo...

«Qui non si muove nulla...» dice uno spazientito Mario... Marco sta giocando con l'iPhone per passare il tempo... il caldo aumenta, il motore è stato spento per risparmiare il carburante, i finestrini spalancati, Marco si è tolto la maglietta rimanendo a torso nudo... anche se la macchina si trova all'ombra di un grosso albero situato a lato dell'autostrada. «Marco, io faccio un salto a vedere cosa è successo...» Marco interrompe il gioco, «dov'è che vai? Ma devi andare per forza?» chiede un preoccupato Marco... «è per saperne qualcosa di più, dove vuoi che vada, non scappo via...» risponde Mario ridendo... poi indicando un punto davanti a loro, «vedi Marco quel furgone rosso laggiù?», Marco segue la mano di Mario e... «sì, lo vedo» e Mario continua «beh, lì accanto c'è una poliziotta... faccio un salto da lei per chiedere informazioni... vado e torno, questione di pochi minuti, ok?» Marco sospira «ok Mario, ma torna prima possibile...» Mario sorride, non capisce come mai tutta questa paura di Marco, ormai la strada è tutta bloccata, non c'è pericolo di essere investiti, c'è tanta gente fuori dalle macchine, che chiacchiera e cerca di passare il tempo... chiude lo sportello della Rover e si incammina verso la poliziotta...

Marco intanto ha poggiato l'iPhone sul cruscotto, sta seguendo passo dopo passo Mario, non lo sta perdendo di vista un attimo... un minuto dopo lo vede accanto alla poliziotta, stanno parlando, Mario con le mani in tasca, che annuisce, poi ogni tanto tira fuori la mano destra, si toglie il cappellino e lo agita per cercare di allontanare il caldo afoso che lo sta attanagliando... _Quanto ci mette a tornare..._ pensa Marco. _Dai Mario..._ Mario sta ridendo... anche la poliziotta... _ma che è... Le sta raccontando una barzelletta??? La sta invitando a cena???_ Marco apre lo sportello e scende a sua volta dalla macchina... poi viene verso l'interno della strada e si appoggia, con il gomito del braccio destro, al finestrino del guidatore... e continua a seguire i movimenti di Mario, che intanto salutata la poliziotta, sta tornando piano piano verso di lui. Marco, appena Mario è a tiro gli chiede alzando la voce «che dice? Quando ci potremo muovere?» Mario non risponde subito, prima raggiunge Marco e poi gli risponde «ci vorrà ancora un pò di pazienza Marco, un camion ha cercato di uscire dall'autostrada ma si vede che ha iniziato la manovra troppo tardi e quindi si è ribaltato... è un grosso bestione, fortunatamente l'autista non si è fatto troppo male...» Marco sbuffa appoggiandosi a Mario, «ma proprio adesso?» Mario allarga le braccia... con l'espressione di chi non può nulla, «sta arrivando una gru da Dortmund... ci vorrà ancora un bel pò...» poi allarga il braccio sinistro intorno alla vita di Marco e gli dice «dai, torniamo in macchina... almeno lì c'è un pò d'ombra...»

Due ore dopo...

 _«Mario?»_ sussurra Marco, abbassando il suo viso quasi a toccare quello del suo amico. Marco è seduto sul sedile passeggero, Mario su quello guidatore, ma poi un'oretta e mezzo fa, senza neanche accorgersene si è steso alla sua destra... ha poggiato la testa sulle gambe di Marco, lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto e dopo qualche secondo si è addormentato. Marco ha cercato di rimanere il più immobile possibile per evitare di svegliare l'amico... ma adesso il loro viaggio sta per riprendere e quindi Marco cerca di svegliare delicatamente Mario. _«Mario?»_ sussurra di nuovo Marco... e poi con le sue labbra gli tocca la fronte, nell'attimo in cui il suo amico si sveglia... apre gli occhi e vede la testa di Marco proprio sopra di lui... sorride e gli dice «ciao Principe Azzurro...» Marco «scusa se ti ho svegliato Mario, ma stiamo per ripartire... alla fine sono riusciti a togliere il camion dalla strada.» «Bella notizia...» commenta Mario, alzandosi dalle gambe di Marco... che subito scende dalla macchina battendo i piedi per terra, Mario lo guarda incuriosito cercando di capire cosa stia facendo... Marco vede il suo amico che lo fissa, allora gli spiega «mi si sono informicolite le gambe una mezzoretta fa...» e ride mentre risale in macchina... Mario si sente in colpa... «Marco, potevi svegliarmi prima, non volevo... scusa... mi dispiace...» ma Marco «eri stanco, non è stato un grosso sacrificio» e gli poggia la mano sinistra sulla gamba, «adesso le sento di nuovo...» e ride. Mario intanto vedendo le macchine che lo precedono ripartire, anche se piano piano, accende il motore e si accoda.

Dieci minuti dopo i due amici lasciano l'autostrada e nella mezzora successiva, si allontanano sempre più dai rumori della città di Rheda-Wiedenbrück, incontrano sempre meno macchine, sempre meno costruzioni e sempre più verde, e le strade da asfaltate e larghe diventano sterrate e sempre più strette... Si ritrovano in mezzo alla natura... Mario, nonostante da tempo non frequenti questi luoghi non ha grossi problemi a ritrovare la strada, solo in un'occasione ha dovuto poi fare inversione di marcia perchè i due amici si sono ritrovati dentro una fattoria... circondati da maiali, galline, oche ed altri animali...

Alla fine, verso le 12.30, Mario si ferma e spenge il motore della Range Rover, azionando il freno a mano elettronico. I due amici scendono... si ritrovano in un parcheggio in terra battuta. Mario allunga le braccia verso l'alto sbadigliando... e guardando l'altro lato della macchina vede Marco fare altrettanto. E' stato un viaggio faticoso... «E' stata dura ma alla fine ce l'abbiamo fatta» commenta un soddisfatto Mario, raggiunto dall'amico che annuisce felice. E poi aggiunge «ma siamo soli, non c'è nessuno?» e Mario... «in effetti è strano, quando ci venivamo noi era pure difficile trovare un posto libero nel parcheggio...» e continua «meglio così, no?» «Sì, sì» conferma Marco.

Mario apre il portellone del portabagagli ed aiutato da Marco prende tutto l'occorrente per la loro nuova avventura... poi Mario restituisce le chiavi a Marco, che chiude la macchina ed attiva l'allarme satellitare. Quindi Mario fa cenno a Marco di seguirlo... si avvicina ad un lato del parcheggio e poi scompare tra l'erba alta... «Mario? Sei sicuro che sia da quella parte?» chiede un leggermente preoccupato Marco... non vede più Mario ma sente la sua voce... «sì, sì, in effetti il sentiero si è un pò cancellato con il tempo, la vegetazione avanza... però è da questa parte... vieni!!!»

Ancora un ultimo sforzo, un centinaio di metri attraversando una folta vegetazione e poi eccolo... uno spiazzo vicino ad un piccolo affluente del fiume Ems. Una zona tranquilla, con alcune piante a protezione, un luogo perfetto per passare un paio di giorni all'aria aperta. Mario tutto soddisfatto, si avvicina ad una pianta ed appoggia per terra tutto quello che stava portando in quel momento... e così fa Marco, che si guarda intorno... scruta nelle varie direzioni e poi rivolto verso il suo amico, «sai Mario, questo posto è proprio carino» commenta sorridendo... Mario ricambia molto volentieri, è felice che dopo l'intoppo dell'autostrada almeno adesso le cose stiano andando alla grande... poi gli viene in mente una cosa... _Noooo!!!_ «Marco!!!» ed il biondo, «cosa è successo adesso???» «ma guarda che stupido che sono stato...» «dai su Mario, che c'è?» e Mario «la birra!!!» Marco dà un'occhiata agli oggetti alla base dell'albero e dice «è lì la birra, tranquillo non ce la siamo dimenticata» e Mario «non è questo... sarà calda come il p...» e si blocca per non aggiungere altro ma poi conclude «ho dimenticato di prendere la borsa frigo...» Marco guarda il suo amico, Mario è così dispiaciuto, certo bere la birra calda è impossibile, Marco lo sa... ma... «dai Mario, in qualche modo faremo, in fin dei conti me lo sarei potuto ricordare anche io...» Mario si avvicina, lo sguardo triste e poi «sta andando tutto a rotoli, mi dispiace Marco» ed abbassa la testa verso il terreno... Marco si abbassa, in ginocchio per poter guardare Mario dritto negli occhi e poi «mi è venuta un'idea... vado a mettere la birra al fresco...» si alza, afferra le birre, le mette in un sacchetto, poi prende un bastone, un pezzo di corda e poi si dirige verso il fiume... poi si volta a guardare Mario, che sta seguendo ogni suo movimento cercando di capire cosa abbia in testa... e quando vede che sta per raggiungere il fiume, lo avverte «Marco! Mi raccomando stai attento a...» non fa in tempo a terminare la frase che sente un urlo, un tonfo di un oggetto pesante in acqua, varie imprecazioni... «MARCO!!!» grida Mario fiondandosi verso di lui... supera il cespuglio, davanti a lui c'è il fiume... in mezzo Marco, con l'acqua che gli arriva al petto, tutto bagnato, qualche foglia in testa, alcune piantine sul viso... Mario notando che il suo amico è sì bagnato fradicio, arrabbiato per questo imprevisto ma assolutamente incolume, si mette a ridere dicendo «ah ah ah ah, ma guardati come sei ridotto...» Marco lo fulmina con lo sguardo e ribatte «non c'è niente da ridere...» e Mario, «ma io non sto ridendo...» piegandosi in due e non riuscendo a smettere... Marco si avvicina alla riva, poi guarda Mario dal basso verso l'alto e gli chiede «scusi, potrebbe gentilmente degnarsi di darmi una mano???» e Mario dopo avergli risposto «sì Marco, scusa, arrivo subito...» Mario si avvicina alla riva, poggia la mano sinistra sul tronco dell'albero e poi allunga la mano destra, Marco si avvicina ulteriormente e allunga la mano sinistra per afferrare quella di Mario, mentre lo fa sussurra « _ah, sì??? Eccoti servito..._ » Mario non fa in tempo a realizzare cosa ha in mente il biondo, che afferrata la mano di Mario, puntato il piede sinistro sulla riva, tira con tutta la sua forza, facendo sbilanciare Mario, che persa la presa sull'albero piomba nel fiume proprio addosso a Marco, l'urto, previsto da Marco non viene però contenuto dal biondo che abbracciato il suo amico lo trascina con se di nuovo dentro l'acqua... qualche istante ed i due amici si ritrovano tutti e due in piedi nel fiume, con l'acqua al petto, bagnati fradici... Marco guarda Mario, lo vede nero dalla rabbia... Mario sta pensando quali improperi gettare addosso all'amico... ma poi i due ragazzi sorridono... si avvicinano e si abbracciano... un momento di intimità, si guardano negli occhi, in silenzio, Mario comincia a togliere dai capelli di Marco alcuni pezzi di vegetazione e così fa Marco all'amico, quindi Mario afferra un lembo della maglietta di Marco e prova a strizzarla un pò... e sorridono... allora Mario sussurra _«scusami se ti ho preso in giro prima...»_ e Marco _«scusami se ti ho trascinato nel fiume...»_ poi guardandolo meglio _«certo che sei sexy conciato così»_ , sorride e poi conclude «che ne dici se ci andiamo ad asciugare???» Mario annuisce ma «e la birra???» Marco sorride, si abbassa, infila la mano dentro l'acqua e poi tira fuori il sacchetto con le bottiglie di birra... quindi fa l'occhiolino a Mario, si avvicina alla riva, infila il bastone, lo fissa legandolo con la corda ad una radice dell'albero, quindi ci infila la busta... lasciando le bottiglie di birra in balia dell'acqua fredda del fiume... «dai Mario, che ti aiuto ad uscire,» Marco appoggia le sue mani sul sedere di Mario e spinge... Mario riesce ad afferrare una radice dell'albero, tirandosi fuori dall'acqua. Quindi si volta verso Marco, allunga la mano e questa volta Marco si lascia tirare fuori volentieri. Poi Mario si volta verso Marco e gli chiede «ora? Siamo tutti fradici...» e Marco gli risponde «arrivo alla macchina, ho un plaid con cui possiamo asciugarci e poi ho la borsa da calcio, dentro c'è un pò di roba... calzoncini, magliette... forse ci sono anche un paio di costumi da bagno...» e conclude «torno subito.»

Marco torna poco dopo ed i due amici si tolgono i vestiti bagnati lasciandoli ad asciugare su alcuni rami di un albero, il sole dovrebbe asciugarli velocemente... quindi completamente nudi, si avvolgono nel plaid e si mettono a sedere sull'erba, si stringono per rimanere vicini ed asciugarsi meglio... quindi Mario prende l'iPhone, alza la mano destra, rivolgendo la fotocamera verso di loro, i due amici si stringono ancora di più in modo che non venga fuori una foto tagliata, poi sorridono e Mario scatta... Mario seleziona la foto, la ingrandisce... è soddisfatto, si volta verso Marco che annuisce. Quindi appoggia l'iPhone e torna ad abbracciarsi a Marco... I due amici rimangono così per un bel pò, almeno fino a quando alcuni rumori provenienti dallo stomaco indicano che forse è venuto il momento di mangiare...

Fortunatamente nella borsa da calcio di Marco i due amici hanno trovato l'occorrente per potersi rivestire... Dopo tutto quello che è successo in giornata il pranzo scorre tranquillo, Mario ha sicuramente comprato anche più roba di quanta ne sarebbe servita. Un paio d'ore passate sdraiati sul plaid, a testa in su, guardando il cielo e chiacchierando del più e del meno... poi i due amici si tuffano di nuovo nel fiume per un bagno, purtroppo Marco non ha trovato i costumi nella borsa da calcio ma non è un problema per i due amici, dato che la zona è completamente deserta decidono di tuffarsi nudi...

Le disavventure, per il momento, sono solo un ricordo. Il sole piano piano si sta avvicinando all'orizzonte e quindi Mario decide di occuparsi della tenda, prima che arrivi il buio... Marco lo guarda, mentre indaffarato sta cercando di capire in che modo vada montata, e dopo un paio di tentativi andati a vuoto gli chiede «Ma sei sicuro che si monti così?» Mario vorrebbe rispondergli che sì, lo sa come si monta... che l'ha visto fare a Fabian tante volte, ma dopo venti minuti di insuccessi, è lui il primo che dà ragione a Marco... _no, non ho la più pallida idea di come si monti questa tenda..._ lo sguardo triste, rivolto verso il suo amico... «Forse avrei dovuto portare con noi le istruzioni», Marco gli appoggia la mano sulla spalla e gli dice «nulla è perduto... Chiamiamo Fabian, così ce lo facciamo spiegare mentre la montiamo...» Mario riprende a sorridere, gli piace l'idea di Marco... Prende l'iPhone, prova a chiamare suo fratello ma poi si accorge... «NON C'E' CAMPO!!!» e lancia qualche imprecazione sottovoce, Marco prende il suo iPhone, per verificare... ma anche per lui lo stesso risultato... _impossibile chiamare, siamo isolati._

Marco si avvicina a Mario, che sconsolato, è rimasto seduto, davanti a quella che dovrebbe essere una tenda... Marco si siede accanto a lui e Mario gli sussurra _«non ci riusciremo mai Marco»_ , deluso, rinunciatario... Marco passa il suo braccio destro dietro le spalle di Mario e poi gli dice «dai riproviamoci, insieme... La vogliamo dare vinta a quella tenda???» sorridendo... ed ottenendo un sorriso in risposta da Mario. Altri venti minuti passati a combattere con la tenda, ottenendo alla fine un qualcosa che potrebbe leggermente e con molta fantasia somigliare ad una tenda... e dopo aver cenato i due amici, stanchi per la lunga giornata, decidono di coricarsi. Sotto la tenda hanno steso il plaid in modo da non rimanere a contatto con il terreno. Nonostante la stanchezza il sonno non arriva molto presto, i due amici si muovono spesso, cercando una nuova posizione, il più delle volte perchè qualche protuberanza del terreno si è “conficcata” nella loro schiena... Ma è solo questione di minuti e poi Marco e Mario finalmente riescono ad addormentarsi... Non sanno quanto tempo sia passato, quanto siano riusciti a dormire, quando sono svegliati da un fracasso assurdo... _un tuono?_ Pensa Marco e Mario... «ma che fa piove? Le previsioni meteo davano sereno in questi due giorni...» Oltre alla pioggia si è alzato anche un vento fastidioso, sempre più potente, che sta cercando di portarsi via la tenda, i due amici afferrano dei lembi cercando di mantenerla nella posizione originale, ma con scarsi risultati. Intanto la pioggia incessante che sta cadendo sta letteralmente trasformando il terreno, dove si trovano Marco e Mario, in un acquitrinio... e non ci vuole molto prima che l'acqua penetri anche dentro la tenda... «Non possiamo più restare qui Marco,» gli dice uno sconsolato Mario e il biondo non può fare altro che dargli ragione.

Afferrano quello che possono, mentre l'intensità dell'acqua e del vento aumenta e via di corsa di nuovo in mezzo alla vegetazione per raggiungere la macchina nel parcheggio... Dopo un paio di minuti Marco e Mario si ritrovano dentro la Range Rover, mentre fuori sta venendo giù di tutto... un diluvio in piena regola, i due amici si guardano negli occhi, non riescono ad essere tristi, un pò arrabbiati sì, ma con chi prendersela... quindi è questione di un attimo e si mettono a ridere... «adesso che facciamo, Mario?» Il giovane propone «inutile rimanere qua... conosco un motel, si trova a Lippstadt, Motel MC Sleep, non troppo vicino ma neanche esageratamente lontano...» Marco ascolta interessato e Mario aggiunge «è il Motel dove spesso passavamo la notte quando venivamo qui in tenda, le poche volte, fortunatamente, che il tempo non ci ha assistito.» Per Marco va bene qualsiasi cosa, per i due amici l'importante è stare insieme. «Ok Mario, andiamo a Lippstadt...»

Durante il tragitto Mario tiene un'andatura tranquilla, la visibilità è scarsa, il Range Rover di Marco, però procede senza problemi, senza indugi, «lo sai Marco?» «dimmi Mario...» e il giovane amico, «questa macchina è eccezionale, ha una tenuta di strada fantastica...» Marco annuisce con la testa e sorride.

I due amici non sanno quanto tempo è passato da quando si sono messi in auto per raggiungere il Motel. L'acqua continua impietosamente a scendere... i tergicristalli alla massima velocità fanno fatica a tenere pulito il vetro, ogni tanto si intravedono delle scritte... Marco sta controllando ogni insegna, ogni cartello, alla ricerca del Motel... Mario è sicuro che si trovi da quelle parti, ma non ci sono molti punti di riferimento, almeno non visibili in questo momento a causa del temporale. Poi Mario accosta sul ciglio della strada... è convinto che il posto sia quello, c'è un Motel... ma il nome non corrisponde, si aspettavano di trovare “Motel MC Sleep” ed invece sul cartello c'è scritto “Vieni anche tu!” … «che nome strano per un Motel, Mario» commenta un sorpreso Marco... e Mario non può far altro che confermare il giudizio dell'amico. «Eppure Marco, sono sicuro che sia questo... però considera che ormai sono passati un pò di anni dall'ultima volta che ci siamo venuti, può darsi che abbia cambiato gestione...» e quindi aggiunge «ma poi che ci importa il nome?» e ride rivolto verso l'amico... e quindi «dai andiamo, ci meritiamo una bella doccia calda ed una dormita.» Marco annuisce con la testa, «dai, via di corsa...»

Lasciata la macchina nel parcheggio, si fiondano di corsa verso la reception, mentre Mario aziona il telecomando per bloccare le portiere ed attivare l'antifurto satellitare. Il Motel è composto da un piccolo edificio di un paio di stanze dove si trova la reception e poi un altro edificio molto lungo, a due piani, dove si trovano le camere... a cui si accede esternamente. Arrivati di corsa dentro la reception, chiudono la porta a vetri dietro di loro, si scrollano un pò d'acqua dai vestiti, cercando di riprendere fiato... dietro il bancone c'è un signore sulla sessantina, con i capelli lunghi, color argento, tenuti insieme con un nastrino fucsia, con indosso un vestito rosso a pois di color nero. Un farfallino giallo a completare il tutto... Il signore li guarda divertiti, mentre Marco e Mario si avvicinano... si guardano intorno, Mario non riconosce nulla di quanto visto anni prima e la prima cosa che i due amici notano, che non possono non notare, a parte l'atteggiamento e l'abbigliamento un pò strano e particolare del signore, sono tutta una serie di stampe attaccate sul muro... I due amici si fermano un secondo a guardarle, girano la testa, la piegano da una parte o dall'altra... cercando di dare un senso a quello che vedono... poi si girano, si guardano e sottovoce _«che posizioni strane, ma tu ci capisci qualcosa???»_ e ridono... Il signore li anticipa e gli dice «sono alcune delle posizioni del Kamasutra...» e poi aggiunge «immagino sia la prima volta che venite qui, è la stessa reazione per tutti i nuovi clienti che capitano al “Vieni anche tu!”» Mario raggiunto il bancone, appoggia le mani sopra e dice, rivolto verso il signore, «a dire il vero io ci sono venuto qualche anno fa... ma era tutto diverso». Il signore sorride e poi «prima di tutto mi presento, io sono Rudy, sì in effetti è cambiata gestione proprio da un paio di anni...» e poi prosegue «benvenuti al “Vieni anche tu!”, sono sicuro che rimarrete soddisfatti e diventerete nostri affezionati clienti» Marco è rimasto dietro a Mario, a lui tutta quella situazione lo sta divertendo in modo particolare... sorride di continuo ed in alcuni momenti si è dovuto trattenere dal ridere... Mario dice a Rudy, «grazie Rudy, noi vorremmo una camera per stanotte... va benissimo una doppia od in mancanza pure una con letto matrimoniale...» Rudy li guarda sorridendo... e poi risponde a Mario, «da quando abbiamo aperto abbiamo avuto un successo eccezionale, è difficile che ci siano notti in cui rimangano camere libere...» notando la delusione sui visi di Marco e Mario, che già immaginano di doversi rimettere in macchina alla ricerca di qualche altro posto dove dormire... ma poi Rudy aggiunge «però si vede che oggi è la vostra giornata fortunata...», Mario e Marco sentendo parlare di fortuna non riescono a trattenere una risata... Rudy non capisce ma prosegue, «ne è rimasta solo una...» aggiungendo «una coppia ha rinunciato all'ultimo minuto...» e poi sottovoce _«la moglie ha scoperto gli altarini del marito che quindi non è più potuto venire a divertirsi con l'amante...»_ fa loro l'occhiolino e sorride. «La camera però è una singola, qui da noi le doppie non esistono e le matrimoniali le diamo solo a gruppi di almeno 6 persone...» Mario gira la testa dietro verso l'amico, quasi quasi per chiedere “ _ma dove siamo capitati?_ ” Marco intuendo e non sapendo cosa rispondere non fa altro che alzare le spalle... Mario si rivolge di nuovo verso Rudy... «beh, se l'unica camera a disposizione è una singola, va bene lo stesso, vorrà dire che ci stringeremo un pò» al che Marco si avvicina di più a Mario, gli cinge, da dietro, la vita con le braccia, appoggia il suo mento sulla sua spalla destra... e poi tocca la guancia destra di Mario con la sua... Mario sorride e con la mano sinistra cerca di dare dei colpetti sul corpo di Marco, senza farsi vedere da Rudy... _che cosa gli sarà venuto in mente al biondo? E' pericoloso quando fa così..._ Pensa, un pochino preoccupato... Rudy intanto non ha potuto non notare il comportamento dei due ragazzi... si vede che non è tranquillo e lo si capisce dal modo in cui parla... un pò accellerato, qualche volta impuntandosi nelle parole, ripetendo le stesse cose più volte, mentre Marco, incurante dei colpi ricevuti da Mario e divertito dalla reazione di Rudy, continua... e questa volta comincia a soffiare sul collo di Mario... stringendo con ancora più forza le mani intorno alla sua vita... e cercando di infilare la mano sinistra sotto la maglietta di Mario. Rudy commenta «beh, allora la camera... Sì, insomma, eravate qui per una camera, no?» e Mario che non riesce quasi più a rimanere impassibile alle dolcezze del biondo, risponde «certo, la prendiamo...» Rudy continua, «offriamo riservatezza, non chiediamo mai documenti o il nome dei nostri clienti, vi sarà assegnato solamente un codice, che poi potrete riutilizzare le prossime volte che vorrete farci visita...» «Pagamento in contanti per evitare qualsiasi tipo di rintracciabilità... per la vostra camera fanno 50 euro.» Mario cerca di prendere il portafogli ma Marco lo stoppa, «te lo prendo io, caro» infilando le mani dentro le tasche dei pantaloncini di Mario... Lo sguardo di Rudy fisso verso i due ragazzi, immobile... qualche goccia di sudore che gli scende dalla fronte... mentre Marco comincia a cercare dentro le tasche... «qui no... proviamo nell'altra... e poi... e questo cos'è?» fermandosi, con un'espressione di stupore, tastando meglio per capire con cosa si fosse imbattuto, Rudy con la bocca aperta, deglutendo nervosamente, immaginando che... e poi Marco «ah sì, è proprio il portafogli,» estraendolo dalla tasca dei pantaloncini di Mario e mettendosi a ridere... al che anche Mario non riesce a resistere... e mentre Mario prende una banconota da 50 euro e la dà ad Rudy, Marco si avvicina all'orecchio di Mario e gli sussurra _«ma hai visto quello? Aveva la bava alla bocca...»_ e ride... e poi _«lui aveva immaginato che avessi trovato...»_ e ride di nuovo... lasciando un bacio sul collo di Mario.

Rudy prende i soldi, lascia loro una card con il numero identificativo, che poi per questa notte funzionerà pure da chiave elettronica per la camera. Assegna loro la numero 23. Ma prima di lasciarli andare gli dice «abbiamo una serie di gadget che potrebbero interessarvi» e Mario «ma veramente volevamo andare a dormire se non le dispiace, siamo molto stanchi!!!» e Rudy, non riuscendo a trattenere una risata... «scusate, ma sareste i primi clienti che vengono al “Vieni anche tu!” per dormire...» e poi, cercando di riprendere un certo contegno «io devo comunque spiegarvi tutto quello che vi possiamo offrire, non vogliamo che qualche nostro cliente possa parlare male di noi o possa avere poi dei rimorsi su quello che ha lasciato, anzi... vogliamo che una volta venuto qua poi non possa fare a meno di tornare e voglia condividere la sua esperienza anche con gli amici...» quindi senza neanche dar loro il tempo di dire qualcosa, prosegue «le camere sono pulitissime, è una cosa a cui teniamo moltissimo e sono sicuro che non avrete problemi da questo punto di vista. Abbiamo una collaborazione con il sexy-shop Glamour.de di Dortmund, e dietro di voi, nelle vetrinette potete vedere tutta una serie di gadget, a costo contenuto, che possono allietare ancora di più le vostre nottate... Voi siete giovani e quindi di fantasia ne avrete tanta, beh, questi oggetti sono proprio fatti per chi ha tanta fantasia, quel tocco in più che può far la differenza.» Quindi proseguendo... e senza riprendere fiato. «Ogni camera dispone di un televisore HD di 40 pollici con un sistema di riproduzione Blu-Ray, il meglio della tecnologia del momento, abbiamo tutta una serie di titoli, capolavori del passato, le ultime novità, ed anche delle produzioni amatoriali...», «ogni camera dispone pure di una videocamera HD, qui alla reception potete comprare, per soli 20 euro, una memory card da 16GB dove potete salvare i vostri incontri, per poi rivederli con calma in futuro... molti clienti decidono di rimettere nel nostro “mercato” i loro video, e noi offriamo degli sconti importanti in questo caso...» poi guardando Marco e Mario «e sono sicuro che un vostro video avrebbe un successo strepitoso...» facendo loro l'occhiolino e mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Poi prosegue «data la collaborazione con Glamour.de, se andate da loro con la card potete ottenere degli sconti, così come i loro clienti ottengono degli sconti da noi.» Quindi vedendo i due amici spazientiti conclude... «infine la ciliegina sulla torta... una volta al mese organizziamo una nottata all'impronta della casualità... tutti gli id dei nostri clienti che decidono partecipare, vengono inseriti nel nostro database che grazie ad un software particolare realizzato da noi, procede ad assegnare casualmente le stanze e le persone... bisogna naturalmente essere di mente molto aperta per partecipare ad un evento del genere... All'inizio erano in pochi a venire ma poi la cosa ha preso piede ed adesso abbiamo sempre un numero esagerato di richieste...» ed infine, poggiando le mani sul balcone ed avvicinandosi ai due amici, gli sussurra _«una vostra partecipazione ad uno di questi eventi sarebbe graditissima... parteciperei anche io... chissà che non possa avvenire qualche incontro speciale... ho pure un completino da urlo, ancora mai usato, di pizzo nero trasparente...»_ e lo dice facendo fare alla lingua alcuni giri intorno alle labbra...Marco non lascia continuare Rudy, nel suo discorso, e trascina via Mario, verso l'uscita... dicendo «Grazie di tutto, buonanotte!!!» e quando i due amici escono, camminano sotto il porticato che li porta all'edificio dove si trovano le camere... Marco con il braccio intorno alle spalle di Mario, che cinge con il suo braccio sinistro la vita di Marco. Stanno ridendo, Marco dice «ma che tipo... mamma mia... fortuna che la mia mente non riesce ad immaginarsi Rudy con un completino di pizzo nero trasparente... al solo pensiero mi vengono i conati di vomito...» e poi aggiungendo «non credevo esistessero posti come questo, se lo raccontassimo nessuno ci crederebbe...», Mario ride, e gli passa la mano destra tra i capelli e poi gli dice «dai, tranquillo, che con me sei al sicuro», dopo poco arrivano alle scale e poi proseguono la ricerca della loro camera. Sono arrivati quasi in fondo quando, «eccola,» Mario indicando il numero 23 a Marco.

Poi infila la card, la porta si apre... ed entrano finalmente in camera, «ma il letto non è neanche ad una piazza...» un deluso Mario esclama appena lo vede... e poi perde la pazienza... alzando la voce «ma porca... non è possibile, ma che razza di letto è... quello di Felix era più grande, quando lui aveva 10 anni...» Marco gli poggia la mano sulla spalla... «dai Mario, almeno è un letto, ci stringeremo un pò...» ma Mario insiste «che stringerci, lo vedi quanto è stretto? Dovremo dormire uno sopra l'altro...» ancora più deluso... si butta sul letto e supino guarda il soffitto, mentre Marco fa una capatina al bagno... «Mario?» chiama il biondo, ma Mario non risponde... Marco esce quindi dal bagno e torna da Mario, si siede sul letto accanto a lui, lo guarda, prova a parlagli di nuovo «dai su Mario, poteva andare peggio...» ma Mario continua a fissare il soffitto senza rispondere... allora Marco, si sdraia accanto a lui, cercando di non cadere dal letto, perchè è veramente molto stretto... «Ti capisco Mario, ti eri immaginato tutto diverso, sembra che da quando siamo partiti sia andato tutto storto... però... siamo insieme» e mentre lo dice si alza leggermente dal letto e poi si avvicina ancora di più a Mario, passandogli il braccio sinistro intorno alla vita e cercando di trovare una posizione in cui riuscire a dormire.

Appena i due ragazzi escono dalla reception, Rudy prende il telefono, composto un numero a memoria, aspetta che dall'altra parte qualcuno gli risponda... «Ciao Thomas,» «sì, sono Rudy... ho un scoop fantastico per te...» non vuole scoprire subito le carte, attende un attimo e poi «però questa volta voglio il doppio...» «sì hai capito bene Thomas, il doppio... 300 euro, solita modalità di pagamento» Thomas sembra non essere proprio convinto, perchè sta prendendo tempo e Rudy si sta spazientendo... «guarda che se non ti interessa, passo l'informazione ad altri...» e poi sentendo cambiare il tono di voce dell'amico, «certo, non ti dico che devi pagarmi a scatola chiusa» aggiungendo quindi un nome «se ti dico Mario calciatore a chi pensi???» sorridendo, «no... non ci siamo, non sto parlando di Mario Gomez» e poi «ah, stasera mi deludi, no, non si tratta neanche di Mario Mandzukic, ma non ti viene in mente nessun altro?» Rudy sta quasi per rivelare il nome quando Thomas lo azzecca... «sì, proprio lui, il golden boy del Borussia Dortmund, Mario Götze» soddisfatto della reazione di Thomas che non ci pensa due volte e gli dice di accettare l'informazione... confermandogli il pagamento dei 300 euro. «Ah, vuoi sapere chi si sta portando a letto???» attende un attimo, sorride, scuote la testa diverse volte... «mi sa tanto che non lo indovinerai mai... non è una lei!!!» Rudy continua a sorridere divertito, mentre Thomas si sta riprendendo dallo stupore... Mario con un lui? «sì, hai capito bene, Mario è nella camera 23 con un ragazzo, un biondino di cui però non ricordo il nome... si è trasferito a Dortmund da poco...» e poi con soddisfazione, «sì, ecco, proprio lui, Marco Reus!!!» Quindi conclude la telefonata... «io non ti ho detto nulla Thomas... certo che non mi perderò sicuramente il prossimo numero di Closer.»

Passano diverse ore, in cui i due amici stanno provando a dormire, e quando sembrano esserci riusciti, ecco che l'iPhone di Marco suona... e non smette, continua a suonare... Marco si sveglia, allunga una mano per cercare di farlo smettere di suonare, ma di spazio ce n'è poco, e per sbaglio sta quasi per infilare un dito nell'occhio di Mario... che si sveglia all'improvviso... Marco allora gli sussurra _«scusa Mario, dormi... rispondo io...»_ e poi raggiunto l'iPhone, guarda sul display, compare il nome “Kevin”... Marco si tira su a sedere sul letto, scende e si dirige verso il bagno e poi risponde con un tono assonnato, «Kevin... ma è notte fonda,» e l'amico «sì, lo so che ore sono... ma mi dici che diavolo ci fate tu e Mario al “Vieni anche tu!”?» Marco sta cercando ancora di capire quello che sta succedendo... e poi «ma tu come fai a sapere dove siamo?» e Kevin, «lascia perdere, non è importante questo adesso, ma mi spieghi perchè non siete rimasti da te o da Mario, se cercavate un pò di intimità? C'era bisogno di andare al “Vieni anche tu!”?» continuando «e se proprio cercavate un'alternativa potevate dirmelo, vi avrei lasciato casa mia!!!» Marco non riesce ancora a capire... e cerca qualche spiegazione «scusa Kevin, ma non so di cosa stai parlando... io e Mario cercavamo solo un posto dove dormire, abbiamo avuto una giornata tremenda... dovevamo dormire in tenda ma lo vedi che tempo fa fuori???» Kevin ascolta attentamente il discorso di Marco, ma ha fretta di dirgli il motivo per cui lo ha chiamato. «Ascolta Marco, non discutere, esci subito di là, prendi Mario con te ed andatevene, senza aspettare oltre...» ma Marco obietta «ma proprio adesso che eravamo riusciti ad addormentarci... perchè dobbiamo andare via?» e concludendo «e poi mi spieghi perchè sai dove siamo?» Kevin non ci gira intorno... «se non ve ne andate via, domani non solo Dortmund, ma tutta la Germania saprà che avete passato una nottata “hot”,» attende qualche secondo e poi «la ragazza di un mio amico lavora per il Closer, il magazine di gossip... Un paio d'ore fa è arrivata una segnalazione, qualcuno ha chiamato dicendo che vi trovate in quel Motel... in cui, come penso tu saprai ormai, si dorme molto poco...» Kevin conclude la telefonata «hey Marco, lo sai che ti voglio bene, quindi fai come ti dico, altrimenti poi altro che frustini o sex toy... te la dovrai vedere con me.» Marco non riesce a sorridere alla battura dell'amico, lo saluta e interrompe la chiamata. Quindi torna di nuovo in camera, Mario è seduto sul letto, gira il viso verso di lui e gli chiede «che succede Marco?» Marco si siede accanto a Mario, gli passa la mano sinistra tra i capelli, mentre gli spiega il motivo per cui devono andarsene subito di lì, se non vogliono, la mattina seguente, al momento di aprire la porta, trovarsi circondati da giornalisti e fotografi...

I due amici raccolgono le loro cose, Marco non ha motivo di non credere a Kevin ed anche Mario lo sa, e quindi spengono le luci, aprono la porta... escono e la richiudono... lasciano la card dentro la fessura... quindi piano piano scendono le scale, arrivano alla macchina, salgono e partono senza guardarsi dietro... sono le 3 di notte...

Alle 4 la Range Rover guidata da Mario si ferma davanti all'appartamento di Marco... I due amici scendono, Marco si avvia verso casa, poi si ferma e si gira... «che fai Mario, non vieni?» Mario lo guarda e gli risponde «vado a casa, non vorrei che un aereo cadesse sopra casa tua...» e lo dice sorridendo. Allora Marco gli si avvicina, lo guarda negli occhi e gli dice «dai Mario, vieni su... non sono dell'umore giusto per rimanere da solo.» Mario sorride, appoggia la mano destra sulla spalla sinistra di Marco e poi i due amici si avviano verso casa... Dieci minuti dopo si ritrovano sul letto a due piazze di Marco, Mario occupa la destra, mentre Marco pure, rimanendo abbracciato al suo giovane amico... « _scusami Mario, ho bisogno di coccole..._ » Mario si gira, lo bacia sulla fronte e « _notte, biondo!_ »

Suona l'iPhone, Mario accetta la chiamata «Mario, che fine hai fatto??? E' più di un mezzora che ti sto aspettando online per la partita di FIFA» la voce preoccupata di Marco... Mario risponde subito «scusami Marco, mi dispiace... è che cercavo una cosa e ho trovato una foto dell'anno scorso...» «che foto Mario?» gli chiede il suo biondo amico, «ti ricordi quella domenica in cui abbiamo organizzato un pic nic???» e Marco «ahhhhhhhhh, una delle giornate più sfigate della nostra vita,» e ride... accodandosi alle risate di Mario ma poi aggiungendo «uno dei giorni più belli della nostra vita...» sospirando... e Mario, «sì, proprio vero Marco... e ti ricordi cosa abbiamo scritto dietro la foto?» Marco sospira ancora di nuovo e più a lungo... e quindi sussurra all'amico _« **finalmente insieme** »._

 

 

_immagine pubblicata da borussia-time su tumblr.com _

 

__

_immagine pubblicata da nandaolivalove su tumblr.com _

**Author's Note:**

> per questa volta, per cambiare, volevo una storia più allegra, divertente... anche se non è detto che ci sia riuscito. Sicuramente qualche momento di riflessione c'è... ma non nomino mai lacrima, lacrime, pianto, occhi gonfi etc... :) per quello c'è sempre tempo.  
> Attendo con impazienza, come tutti immagino, l'11 ottobre... sperando che porti buone notizie.


End file.
